It's Like a Natural Disaster
by xbluexrainx
Summary: Four girls are out for revenge on the Sinnoh Academy's Queen Bees. But their plans take a detour when love gets in the way. OldRival, Contest, Ikari, ShootsDown. Full summary inside. Third genre is Romance. Discontinued; rewritten as Something Like a Hurricane.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, another new story. I know I should be working on my other ones but this was in my head. It's Ikari, OldRival, ShootsDown, and Contest, with others mixed in. Ash and Misty will only make mentions. Summary goes like this:**

**Dawn Berlitz, social outcast. Leaf Green, wild child. May Maple, victim of Brianna's bullying. Zoey Nozomi, well, let's just say it sucks being backstabbed by your so called best friends. These girls have something in common. They all hate the Queen Bees of the school, The Queens. And they want to ruin their lives. But what happens when Leaf falls for her rival's boyfriend, Gary? Not to mention, Ursula's got another boyfriend, Paul, who Dawn thinks is the one. May's back at Sinnoh Academy and Brianna's not happy that Drew still fancies her. And of course, Zoey is still trying to win Kenny back. Whoever said revenge isn't sweet... was jacked up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Never have, never will.**

* * *

_It's Like a Natural Disaster_

All at once the words rang through her head.

_Screw it._

No one cared if she were to do anything.

She was anonymous. Not there. She was a shadow that no one looked at… a social outcast. So what if _she_ was a Berlitz, one of the richest families in the world? No one cared, not once. Her mother was too busy trying to find a husband to pay attention to her. Her father, who was a man from another wealthy family, was somewhere off in Kanto doing Arceus knows what adulteress men do.

No one at her ritzy boarding school, Sinnoh Academy, would care of her status. It wasn't about how much money you had so much as how many boy toys you had or how many boys worshipped the ground you walked on. And since that was how they were being judged, she'd hit rock bottom. The Queen Bee, Ursula, had deemed her worth less than having Lucas Rowan in your presence, which was so far below 'loser' it didn't have its own title. Besides, who would like a girl with blue hair?

* * *

She was the strange girl that trashed the boy's locker room. She'd been suspended many, many times. So what if she was a common girl? She was a wild fire. She didn't put up with people's crap; she didn't follow the crowd. She had a mother and a father and an older brother. The local newspaper seemed to be teeming with stories of her crazy antics, her latest being spray-painting the words "SUCK ON THIS" in the principal's office. She was a time bomb ticking waiting to explode; a natural disaster waiting to happen. She was Leaf Green, after all.

* * *

Dawn Berlitz trudged to her locker.

She bent down and unlocked it, when a pile of binders and papers fell on her.

"Whoops," the owner said sarcastically. "Didn't see you there."

"Of course you didn't," Dawn mumbled, "I'm invisible."

The owner, a girl named Zoey Nozomi, scowled as she gathered her things and left for class. Dawn watched as the girl's fire-red hair disappeared, and Dawn's old best friend Kenny Kengo latched onto the girl's arm.

She smoothed her khaki skirt and white blouse. Her sweater vest had the school logo _SA_ in fancy script letters. It was the uniform for all the girls at Sinnoh Academy.

"Uhm, excuse me?" a small voice said.

Dawn froze. Who talked to her? No one spoke to her, unless they wished to be hated by Ursula and the rest of the student body.

"I'm a new student here and-"

That explained everything.

"Look," Dawn said hurriedly, "You shouldn't talk to me. Talk to someone with a higher status."

"I'm sorry, _what?_" the brunette girl said, "I'm sorry, that's the most retarded thing I've heard since I went to Ranger School, and that place gave that word a new meaning."

"No, no, you'll be out-casted if you-"

"Screw that," the girl said, "Name's Leaf, Leaf Green. I'm new here, as I've said before. People describe me a rebel. You?"

Well, that explained the outfit. The blouse was paint splattered, as were the black leggings that were underneath the altered skirt. It was now snug around the girl's thighs rather than big and fluffed out. The girl had no regard towards the uniform.

"Dawn. Dawn… Berlitz."

"Whoa," Leaf said, "_You're_ a _Berlitz_ and people have outcast you from society? That's fucked up."

Dawn and the rest of the students in the hallway gasped; no female dared utter that word unless part of Ursula's clique.

"What are they all gasping about?" Leaf asked.

"Who are you? Why don't I know you? Why in Arceus' name are you talking to Berlitz?" an orangy-pink haired girl shot out, pushing her way through a crowed of shocked people.

"I'm sorry, who are _you_?" Leaf asked rudely.

Gasps erupted again, as the girl seemed to take offense.

"I'm Ursula Cortez, Queen Bee. Who are you and why don't I know you and why are you talking to-"

"Leaf Green, rebel. I'm new here. I'm talking to Dawn because everyone else has a stick up their ass and won't help me."

Ursula looked shocked, "Help the girl, dammit! You know we must keep all new kids from going under Berlitz! If we didn't, she'd gain popularity… _which is not okay!_"

As soon as the words left the girl's mouth, Leaf was surrounded by people wanting to help her.

But what they didn't know was that she had come with a plan of her own. When she was through with the life-ruining Ursula, it'd look like a hurricane had come through and destroyed her life into itty-bitty pieces. That's what you got when your best friend messed with the cousin of Leaf. Oh, Ursula, Brianna, and all the others would pay dearly for taking it all from May.

Her blue-green eyes looked back and forth as she nervously laughed.

_Step one. Gain ultimate trust in the Queen Bee and her followers. Step two. Make others distrust each other. Step three. Pull it all out from under them. The classic three-step plan by Leaf Green is officially in motion._

Dawn tried to get through the crowd of people when Leaf grabbed her arm.

"Follow me," she whispered.

"Oh…kay?" Dawn said nervously as the two sprinted to their first period class.

"How'd you-"

"Hacked into the system before I came here," Leaf shrugged, "No big deal."

* * *

"_You bitch!" a girl with brown hair screamed towards Brianna, "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_Oh, nothing's wrong with me, sweetie, but when you mess with my property, you're going to pay."_

"_I didn't mess with your property!" May screamed._

"_I beg to differ. Did you not go out with Drew last night?"_

_Brianna's face was altered with a frown and her blue eyes were cold._

"_Well, yes, I did, but how is that relevant?" May asked nervously._

"_It's relevant because he's _mine_."_

"_You don't own him!" May shouted, "Besides, he asked me out."_

_Brianna's frown deepened. "That's because you're a little wannabe me, you slut!"_

_With that, May felt a slap across her face as she ran home._

"_M-mom…" she sniffled, "I want to ch-change schools."_

"_But sweetie," Caroline said, "Leaf is coming next week."_

"_Bu-but that's only because she was kicked out of Range School a-and we're taking her in."_

"_Well yes, but," Caroline said, rubbing May's back, "Don't you think she'd be better off with a friend in Sinnoh Academy…?"_

"_Mom, this is _Leaf_ we're talking about here."_

_Caroline sighed and gave up. Maybe it was just a phase._

* * *

**So, that's the first chapter. Review and tell me if I should continue, or if you have any suggestions. Also, more will be explained in future chapters...**

**Oh yeah, for those of you that read College... What Now? It's now rated Intense T, so, PG-14.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Here's chapter two, and I'm sorry it's so short... I need to work on making these chapters longer! Anyways, I'm going to be working on a few one-shots, so next update might take awhile... I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**

_It's Like a Natural Disaster_

"No big deal?" Dawn said flabbergasted.

"Well, yeah, that's a whole other reason I got kicked out of Ranger School," Leaf shrugged. "Ooof!"

Leaf came crashing to the floor, but she wasn't happy. The person who she bumped into got up and dusted himself off, and started to walk away

"Hey, you!" she screamed at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing, huh? At least say sorry, dammit! Hey, stop ignoring me you _ignorant bastard!"_

That got the boy's attention and he slowly turned.

"I'm sorry, do you _know_ who you're talking to?" he growled.

"Yeah," Leaf said, "A PMS-ing girl that looks like a guy…"

The brown haired boy's eyebrow shot up.

"Look, whoever the hell you are, I'm Gary Oak… hey, why aren't you falling for me?"

"Yeah," Leaf retorted, "Like I'd fall for a douchebag like you."

A few girls in the hall gasped.

"Now excuse me," she said, "I kinda have to go."

"Chicken," Gary said.

Leaf's vein poped in her forehead.

"Oh," she said in a dangerously slow and low voice, "So, you enjoy being late on your first day after being kicked out of one of the most prestigeious schools in the Oblivia region? Kay, cool."

"Oblivia region? Like, Ranger School? How the hell-" Gary got cut off.

"Well, you know, apparently it's not okay to totally screw people up… you know?"

With that, she sprinted off to class.

* * *

At lunch, Leaf dragged Dawn to a classroom with no one in it.

"I need your help."

"I-I'm sorry, _what_?" Dawn stuttered.

"Well," Leaf explained, "It all started like this…"

* * *

Zoey Nozomi went to the bathroom halfway through lunch. She had a gut feeling something wasn't quite right.

Along the way was the janitor's closet. Strange, it was open.

Zoey felt her stomach drop a bit… she had the strangest feeling…

"Crap!"

Zoey watched as Chastity Mason hastily threw her shirt on and pulled up Kenny's pants.

"Holy shit!" Zoey screamed.

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry, Zoey! He totally pulled me into it!" Chastity said.

"Oh… okay," Zoey said as she felt the tears roll down her cheecks as she ran off. Chastity smiled.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

_This is not happening, this is _not_ happening, not today, not today…_ Zoey chanted in her head. She knew what Chastity was capable of; she could steal your boyfriend away with a wink of the eye. And Zoey was foolish enough to let her work with Kenny on a science project. _I'm so stupid…_

"…so, Dawn, that's why I want to take down those evil little sluts," Zoey heard Leaf explain. There could only be one group Leaf was talking about…

"Can I join?" she suddenly asked.

Leaf looked up.

"Look, why the hell are you asking? I mean, I saw how you treated Dawn, and I know you're friends with them… you're perfect for this plan!" Leaf smiled evilly. Zoey sat down, "So, here's the plan…"

* * *

Zoey went back to her friends, consisting of Ursula, Giselle, Brianna, Chastity, and Bel.

"Why were you talking to those losers?" asked.

"I didn't. I told them that they should get lost, and they started talking about pokemon battles! I mean like, ew, what girl likes those?"

"Well, that Misty chick did, but you know, she kinda got expelled," Giselle said, "Too bad that Ketchum kid tried to take the fall for her and got expelled, too, he was cute…"

"Yeah, he was," Chastity said, earning a slap on the back of the head from Brianna.

"So, girls," Ursula said, "We're planning the Back to School Dance, and it's got to be perfect. Then work for Homecoming will start! Can you believe that?"

While they threw gossip around-Whitlea and Blair had lost their virginity to each other and might get suspended, lies produced by fangirls who liked Blair; Bel frowned; they all knew she liked Blair even though she was dating Cheren-something came up.

"Holy crap!" Bel shouted.

"What?"

"Go on PokeBook. _Now!_"

There was pure terror in the girl's voice, and the girls looked.

"No way…" they said simultaneously.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Ursula shouted, "She can_not_ treat Gary like that!"

"Well, she did," Brianna said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Giselle said, "Hold up one second. Did anyone read the comments?"

_**Blair Touya: **__Haha, that girl's all right._

_**Cheren Anderson: **__Touya, are you mental? She's more than all right; she's pretty hot._

_**Blair Touya: **__Cheren, I know that, but we're both in relationships. Also, I was talking about how she told off Oak._

_**Jason Weller: **__Damn! She's hot!_

_Load more comments?_

"All the guys think she's hot!" Chastity huffed.

"Well, they're stupid, it's just cause she back sassed Gary," Ursula reasoned. "Yeah, that's it."

* * *

"The plan is officially in action, Dawn!" Leaf squealed.

"That's great," Dawn said, "But I've gotta get to class, I don't wanna be late."

"But there's still fiftee-"

"The students don't like me; they'll try to stop me."

"Oh," Leaf said, "I'll come with you!"

Dawn smiled, "Okay."

* * *

"Mom, you can't make me go back…!" a girl with brunette hair shouted.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but Leaf needs you to be there. You know her, she'll pull some crazy stunt!" the girl's mother said, her pretty red hair was beginning to frizz.

"Oh, all right," the girl gave in.

* * *

**Any guesses who it is? (It should be obvious!)**

**Review, please!**


	3. Notice—rewrite!

**Okay, hi all! I know I should be writing up chapter three, but I'm going to re-write this lovely little tale—it shall also be under a new name, 'Something Like a Hurricane'. I'll post another little notice when I do have the first chapter up, but I promise I'll keep that one updated!**

**Anywho, until then, kindly read my other stories—I'm going to be revamping them, too. Even though next year high school will be a challenge, I'm going to start having only one multi-chapter at a time. This re-write will be the first to be written, so be patient and I'm hoping it will be posted by August 20 (probably around July 20, though).**


	4. Rewrite posted!

**Okay, lovely readers, this just in! The rewrite, _Something Like a Hurricane,_ has been posted! It's just the prologue, but go check it out and kindly tell me what you think!**


End file.
